What love could do
by lifeOFillusions
Summary: Harry Potter Lost his owl on his 17th birthday... Little does he know that all was just a plan and he knows something that was hidden for seven years... But as he knows this he is in danger... But what love could do ehwn the one who loves harry saves him?


Authors Note:

I do not own Harry potter… I'm only a huge fan of it! So please read and review…

**Chapter One**

**The New Year...**

"You stupid owl!" A cold booming voice shouted a voice that Harry Potter never forgot, the voice that would haunt him till he lives even in his dreams, pointed a wand to a snowy white owl and shot a green light to the owl's chest. The lifeless owl dropped on the ground, followed by a cold laugh that was echoed by three or four people.

At this Harry Potter woke up as the start. He sat up straight on his bed, felt his scar, hated the scar as he wailed in pain since his scar was prickling with unbelievable pain, from his punch. He froze listening if the Dursley's heard his wail or he will be dead. "Where…zzzzzz…zzzz." where the only words heard in his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room. "New stuffsssszzzzz…" were the only word heard on Dudley's room. He just breathed out feeling relieved.

He looked at is window that made him smile when he saw the full moon shinning brightly on him, "Lupin," he muttered when he heard the next door neighbor's dog howled. He glances at his watch and saw that it was about two thirty in the morning that gave him a funny feeling in the stomach. He was now seventeen and he is no longer a naïve underage wizard. He had to celebrate. "Hedwig-" he said standing up feeling happy. It suddenly evaporated when he saw Hedwig's empty cage, he sighed loudly and felt a hot tear fall from his eye. "It would be nice to celebrate it with someone." He said to the empty cage.

It has been 2 weeks that she never came back, not that it's unusual, but the moment he let her out the Muggle news announced that it would that it was owl season which only happens once every sixty years. That made him regret for letting her out. He waited for a couple of days but there was still no sigh of her making him face the reality that his only pet is dead, but the reality was she was... and he couldn't accept it.

Another 3 days passed he received a letter from the ever-hyperactive owl of Ron, Pig. It was an invitation for the Delacour-Weasley nuptials. When he let the Dursley's know about it, they let him go the second he told them, knowing that it's his last year in Hogwarts and finally they won't have anything to do with him.

On the much awaited wedding…

"Weddings make me cry!" Hermione said while slowly blowing her nose on the handkerchief Mrs. Weasley handed to her before the wedding started, "Me too… Especially if it's My relative." Ginny agreed who was seated beside Hermione, and sobbed like mad then both ladies hugged each other when they saw Mrs. Weasley almost fainted.

The boys just looked at the girls since they were only behind them "Weddings like this make me remember these stupid memories." Ron muttered to Fred, George and Harry pointing to his sister, Hermione and his mother. "Yeah, especially relatives" Fred mimicked his sister's voice.

"Now I pronounce you man and wife…" Dumbledore said who wedded Bill and Fluer, at this dumbly Fred and George hugged each other and wailed hysterically when the newly wedded couple kissed, this caught attention to some people.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley shouted that it echoed around, but still the twins still hugged each other wailing, "Pathetic!" Hermione said rolling her eyes irritated. "You both were," Ron said. Hermione and Ginny glared at him then grabbed a handful of petals and threw it to his face and turned his back on him. At that Fred and George roared with laughter.

When the wedding ended everyone proceeded to the Burrow for the feast except for Dumbledore who was left after the wedding because he had things to attend to.

When all the people entered the Burrow Fred placed his arm on Harry's shoulder, "So mate, I heard that you'd be taking the apparition test…" He said as George stood beside him.

"Yeah, in three days" Harry replied heavily since he feels that he isn't ready for the test.

"With Ron-in his second test" George said as he heavily rested his arm on Ron's shoulder at this Ron's ear turned bright pink when his brother mentioned about his second test.

"It's now my fault… I wasn't ready then!" Ron defended turning bright pink shoving George's arm.

Ginny, who was just behind them with Hermione, smirked, "Yeah sure Ronald!" she teased and both the girls laughed that made Ron glare at Ginny who stuck her tongue out in response when he told her to shut up.

"Don't be nervous mate," George said to Harry in a boaslfull way that made Harry look confused at him. "Yeah, that's true... if they look scary in the outside they are more teribble in the inside." Fred said knowingly, Harry looked at Fred annoyed and said, "Thanks..." he said worriedly now feeling nervous which isn't part of his vocubulary.

"Rubish!" Hermione complained behind them pushing Fred and George away from Harry since she noticed that he is now nervous. She just rolled her eyes at the imature guys when they insisted that they were. "They are just scaring you Harry... don't believe anything they say." she said to Harry pointing to Fred, George, and Ron.

Ron stood between Harry and Hermione, "It's true.. i was teriffied by them." he said cowadly and shivered madly.

Hermione smirked to this, "HA! no wonder you wern't ready..." she mocked Ron, then she looked at Harry sincerly, "Trust me on this Harry--I do admit they look teribble, but.. they are not at all as bad as you think." She said knowingly and smiled remembering how she felt when she recieved the letter that she passed.

George just smirked. "Yeah sure.. because you are a girl" He said knowingly as his twin nodded.

Ginny who was silent all the time, groaned in protest with Hermione, "What is wrong with being a girl?" the girls asked sounding offenced.

Ron gulped thinking of an answer, "Well ahh... they are nice to girls because-- you know." he said sounding dumb, and he finally felt more stupid when Hermione glared at him. "No i don't." she replied now waiting for an answer or one will get it.

George trying to help out his brother from an injury and protecting himself too so he suddenly backed out a step from his sister seeing that she was ready to pounce him if he didn't give the right answer. "I'll handle this," he said to Ron who nodded thankfully, "Well, they are nice to you because you are beautiful to them..." George said as he rested heavily his hands on Ginny's arm. Fred steeped up infront of Hermione and said, "Yeah, so to us, we are a competetion... like Knights fighting us squires." Hermione's eyebrow met at this not satisfied with the answers given by the twins. So she smirked. "You mean knight _teaching _squires." she corrected stressing on the word _teaching_.

"Kids, you better come here before all the food will be gone, I won't allow you to blame me.." Mrs. Weasley shouted before Fred and George could reply to Hermione's comment. "Yes Mum.." Ginny shouted speking for everyone. "We are not kids..." Fred and George complained as they started to walk towards the Burrow.. "They certainly act like one.." Hermoine pointed out teasingly to Ginny who went pink of laughter.

After a weeks of waiting, at last Hogwarts' students favorite day.. It was the first day of September. Students secretly enter to the magical platform to 9 3/4... and this platform is only known to the wizarding world, the world that Harry used to believe as something that does not exist... but when Harry turned eleven he was given the opportunity to learn magic and he also learned that he is a part wizard... as he went to the wizarding world that made him know a few things about himself, but he still seeks aome answer that no one knew... but still Harry is thankful that he has friends that could guide him when he is feeling down about himself.

Harry Checked the wall clock above him wanting to know what time it was, in 5 minutes the train would leave and still there was no sign of neither Hermione and Ron, but he himself just apparated, to the platform so he thinks that maybe they apparated ahead of him and went in the train, then he remembered that the twins were right about, test jurors looked teribly ugly but fortunatly He and Ron passed with flying colors. He smiled to himself remembering that same week where he recieved the letter that he passed he was invited to stay with Lupin for the remainder of the summer for a small celebration, since ofcourse the fullmoon was though.

A few seconds later there was a red headed girl who came out of the platform and he knew that instant that it was Ginny, who was doing all ways to avoid his eyes when she smiled at him, and any second now Ron and Hermione will come in with Mrs Weasley. He predicted it right, Hermione and Ron came in a second after eachother, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who waived at Him as if she didn't see him at Bill's wedding.

They approached Him as he can't help but smile, "How is everything Harry? Good, I hope?" asked Mr. Weasley shaking his hand, "Good..." He replied smiling as he saw Hermione winked at him.

"Is Reamus around, my dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looking aroung looking for Reamus Lupin. Harry shivered in a good way.. of all the people he knew, only Mrs. Weasley called him dear and he is still feels awkward about it but he is used to it knowing for the fact that The Weasley's are the closest thing he has as a family, he shook his head and said, "He Appatared with me, but left a few minutes ago for some buisness..." as he looked around to make sure no one would hear him since they understood that the buisness is for the Order Of the Phoenix...

There was an awkward silence shared by the group until Ron cleared his throat, "Hermione made Head Girl here." he said boastfully as he rested his arm on Hermione's shoulder who groaned with pain, "Get off me!" she complained as she shoved His hand off her shoulder. That made them all laugh, "Yeah, I heard..." Harry said as he winked back at her.

The train gave it's last Hoot signalling all the students that it will leave in a minute. "Chat later, the train is leaving..." Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry all together. "Now you take care all of you..." She said as she gave all of them kisses on the forehead. This bugged Ron, but Harry on the other hand didn't really mind, no one really kissed him like he is family, only Mrs. Weasley. "Bye, Mrs. Weasley... and thanks..." Hermione spoke up for all of them in be half...

When they entered the train, Hermione gave Ginny a hug and said, "Well see you at Hogwarts..." and to this Ginny nodded and slapped his brother by the arm and muttered to Harry, "Bye." then she went to the opposite direction where the trio was going.

Finally the trio found a compartment that was empty and it was the last on the train, Ron immediatly sat on the compartment and said something aloud that made Hermione groan in complain, "Can you believe that this is our last ride on this train going to Hogwarts and this is our seventh year on this train, happy anniversary to us!" then he raised hi hands and clapped. "No, it's _my _seventh year anniversary it's just your sixth... with the _car..._" she said as she saw the confused look on the Ron, at this Ron bursted to laughter when they remembered

At that he and Harry used his father's car to get to Hogwarts because in second year an elf named Dobby was trying to prevent Harry from going back to Hogwarts, so the elf blocked the platform causing him and Harry to use the flying car to get to Hogwarts making about nine to ten to see this flying car on London.

Harry on the other hand was just staring dumbly by the window hardly hearing what his friends are talking abiut, he just remembered Hedwig, and how she would stare at him like he was more than an owner to her, that he was her only friend and how he was his first friend in the wizarding world and companion in the Dursleys.

Hermione and Ron looked at him sincerly as Hermione sat beside him and patted his back, "What's wrong Harry..?" she asked looking deep into His eyes with care. "It's just Hedwig... it's just that I'd sometimes think that maybe where ever she is she might be happier than she has been with me.." he said softly looking both at his friends since it was the first time he opened about his loss about Hedwig.

Ron, who was seated across him, just looked with care patting his knee, "I'm sorry about Hedwig, Harry," he said sympatheticly as Hermione shook her head, "You are wrong Harry, she is much happier with _you_." she said as she hugged Harry. Ron agreed to this nodding his head like nuts, "Yeah Mate, remember what she said. Hedwig is much happier with you.. she obeys mate! Look at this," he said as he showed Harry his index finger with the scar where Hedwig pecked in fifth year when Harry wanted to know what was going on in the Wizarding world when the Dark lord was risen.

They all bursted out in laughter when they remembered, "I'm sorry about the peck," Harry said remembering that he never appologized about the peck. "It's fine." Hermione replied smiling gasping for breath, "Yeah, it's really fine Mate, if i were you I've done that too. but not just peck, but to attack you." Ron said seriously, at this she slapped Ron's arm and protested, "The peck was painful Ron! What do you think about an attack!" then they all laughed.

Harry smiled sinisterly and teased, "An attack... yeah... why haven't I thought about that." as he rubbed his chin smiling.HE laughed thinking that his friends would laugh but to his surprize they didn't and they frowned then Hermione slapped his knee as Ron puched his arm playfully, "Ouch!" he cried out and glaring at his friends stopping himself from laughing. "That's for the peck!" Ron and Hermione said in unison then they laughed.

He had to admit that he is feeling better eventhough he misses his owl, but surely where ever hedwig was, he still thinks that she is in peace. Little does he know that another twist will come...

A/n: I'm sorry if the first chapter is only up here... i still need to think about the next chapter... please suppourt this... thanks...


End file.
